1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-proof connector, and particularly to a water-proof connector having a water-proof structure.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, an audio socket connector mounted to an audio electronic device for transmitting electrical signals has an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals. The insulating housing has a passageway for receiving an audio terminal of a mating audio plug. The terminals are mounted to the insulating housing and partly inserted into the passageway for electrically connecting with the inserted audio terminal of the audio plug. In order to prevent the water from flowing into the audio electronic device through the passageway, a cap is provided to cover an end of the passageway inside the audio electronic device, functioning as water resistance. However, since the engagement interface between the cap and the insulating housing is generally a plane, the water is able to permeate the inside of the audio electronic device through interstices between the cap and the insulating housing. Therefore, it is desirable and necessary to design a cap which is capable of sealing the inner end of the passageway, preventing the water from flowing into the audio electronic device.